Cooling towers have been utilized for many years in relation to a variety of mechanisms including, without limitation, the reception of fluids as waste from heating devices, at least. The need to supply a reliable valve assembly for the introduction of such fluids within a subject cooling tower, particularly in terms of allowing regulated transfer through reliable and adjustable valve devices has heretofore not been utilized within the cooling tower art. At best, such conveying valves, for the introduction of liquid (water, for instance) within a cooling tower have been limited in terms of standard screw type structures that work more as spigot-type devices rather than modulating components for balanced pressure delivery purposes. In any event, there remains a definite need to provide improved regulating valve devices for cooling tower fluid transfer purposes. The present invention, relating a cooling tower flow control inlet valve for modulating the flow of return water entering a cooling tower by using a valve with an adjustable disk, provides such a beneficial result.